Metamorphosis
by purple-psychopath
Summary: Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa Black. They were cunning, beautiful, clever, purebloods. At first, that seems to be all that matters. But with a Dark Lord recruiting, Ted Tonks partnering, and Lucius Malfoy courting a sister each, one of the sisters is doomed to break away from the rest. This story is for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition.


Optional Prompts:

2. Dialogue: "What do you mean not your fault?"

11. "Children begin by loving their parents; after a time they judge them; rarely, if ever, do they forgive them." – Oscar Wilde

13. Choke

* * *

**September**

It was Andromeda's final year at Hogwarts, and unfortunately enough, a large project for Ancient Runes, one that would take all year, required her to be partnered with another student. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem, but no, the partners were pre-determined. Worst of all, her idiotic excuse for a professor had partnered her, Andromeda Druella Black, with the mudblood Theodore Tonks. It was only September 3rd, and this year could not get any worse.

"Hi, Andromeda? I'm Theodore Tonks, but you can call me Ted." He winked. How plebeian.

Correction, this year just had gotten worse, apparently the mudblood had learnt nothing of etiquette even after six years of wizarding culture. She raised her chin ever so slightly in greeting, "I will only permit you to refer to me as Black."

"Er…" Just how this braindead animal had gotten into an N.E.W.T level course, Andromeda had truly no idea.

It twisted its mouth upwards at the corners, a terrible attempt at smiling, "Alright then… Black, uh. So, the project, right?"

How pitiful, apparently no one had instructed the beast on the English language. The situation was dire, it certainly warranted a letter home to her mother and father, and a less professional letter to her dear sister.

_Mother and Father_

_The Ancient Runes professor has seen fit to assign us partners for our final project. She has insisted that I work with a mudblood. I spoke with her at length on the subject; however she is apparently incapable of understanding that a lady of my position has no duty in coddling beasts. See to it that she is removed from her position. I refuse to work with the filth._

_Your dutiful daughter,_

_Andromeda Druella Black_

* * *

Bellatrix got many letters from her sisters. Things had been easier when they were all together at Hogwarts, but those few years could not have lasted forever. Soon, Andromeda would be joining her, only a year more until her sisters' graduation. Three more until Narcissa would graduate, however Narcissa was delicate, much better suited to marriage and child rearing than a budding revolution. Still, Bellatrix missed her dear sisters, it was always a delight to receive letters from both of them on the same morning.

_Bella_

_This school year is off to a fine beginning, Lucius Malfoy in the year above smiled to me this afternoon. How should I proceed? I wish to be lady-like, but yet with hints of exotic danger. You've always pulled off wild and mysterious so much better. Do you think he might ask to court me? Oh I hope mother and father agree if he does. Andy is being awfully grumpy this evening. Anyway, I hope you and Rodolphus are doing well, when is the bonding? When can I expect to be an aunt?_

_Cissa_

Bellatrix scowled down at the casual shortening of her name, Narcissa was certainly an airheaded little princess. She skimmed the short missive, noting that the bulk of it was about the Malfoy heir, Bellatrix made a note to write mother and father on the matter, perhaps to begin courting arrangements. Narcissa may be a little dim, but she was a good child, she certainly deserved whatever husband she wanted. Bellatrix scowled at the end of the letter, if she had her way, Rodolphus would not be receiving any children for many years, children were annoying liabilities.

She turned to the letter from her other sister, briefly wondering what could have upset Andromeda.

_Bellatrix_

_That bumbling fool Babbling has partnered me with a mudblood. You are acquaintanced with that rising young Lord are you not? Perhaps you could speak with him on the matter of allowing such filth into institutions of higher learning such as Hogwarts. I have mother and father sorting out Babbling for now; let us hope that I needn't waste more time than necessary with the imbecile._

_I trust Rodolphus and yourself are doing well. I expect a bonding invitation before Yule._

_Andromeda_

Her Lord had been discussing the possibility of exterminating the mudblood pests. Bellatrix tucked the letter away proudly; only Andromeda could manage to think on the same wavelength as a genius.

* * *

**October**

A month later, Narcissa glided cheerfully through the corridors, her blonde curls bouncing in step. She knew that she could trust Bellatrix to pull all the right strings with their parents. Her parents had just begun courting arrangements for her with the Malfoy family. She turned cheerfully towards the library, perhaps she could begin looking at bonding robes.

Andromeda was still stuck in her partnership with the mudblood. She settled down at a table in the library beside the animal and began stacking a wall of relevant books between them. "Listen here mudblood, I don't want to work with you, but I have not been given another option. So stay out of my way and begin researching the Sumerian programmable rune schemes."

"Alright Black. What are we doing for our project anyway?"

"Creating a self-updating book to catalogue the contents of the Hogwarts library."

Andromeda and the mudblood had only been researching for an hour when the filth interrupted again. "You know Black, people might like you more if you were less… severe."

"Learn your place muggle. You will not speak unless spoken to."

The mudblood rolled his eyes, "Yes your Royal Highness Princess Dromeda."

Andromeda glared, "What, did you just call me?"

"Your Royal Highness?"

"After that."

"Princess Dromeda?"

"I have not permitted you the use of my given name, let alone the rights to bastardize it."

"My sincere apologies m'lady."

Andromeda snapped her book back open, resolute to continue working, almost as an afterthought she murmured "At least you've got the title correct this time."

"Wait? Are you actually a Lady?"

Narcissa chose that moment to glide passed their table, "Of course she's a lady, she's got breasts."

* * *

_Bellatrix_

_Narcissa is falling behind in her school work; today she spent six hours looking at different bonding robes. She also caused the mudblood I am forced to partner with to laugh at me, she said something very rude. The mudblood has at least learned some form of respect; he now refers to me by title, though I suspect he is being sarcastic._

_Andromeda_

_Bella_

_Andy was sitting awfully close to a mudblood today. Their thighs were less than a foot apart; I'm worried she may catch something from it. Do you suppose mother and father would take me shopping over Yule holidays? I want to buy plenty of nice robes in time for the spring, Lucius is going to be taking me on our first date in February. How romantic, on the eve of __Lupercalia and everything. I wish it weren't so many months away._

_Cissa_

Bellatrix raised a thin eyebrow in thought; it would certainly be no good if Narcissa were to lose her good breeding over a prospective husband. She was less worried over Andromeda's proximity to the animal; surely it was a result of the too small desks in the library. Bellatrix penned out short responses to each letter, she truly missed the days when she could write sprawling pages of advice and reassurance to her sisters, but there were more important things to be done. The Dark Lord wished to implement his plans soon, and she was far too busy preparing attack plans to worry over the inane gossiping of her sisters.

* * *

**November**

_Bellatrix_

_The muggleborn and I had a breakthrough on our library catalogue idea, apparently muggles have already invented similar systems. He'll be spending time at a muggle library over the Yule holiday (They call it Christmas, how strange) and researching something called databases. Then when he returns all that will be left is to design a rune scheme and set the system to magic._

_I caught Narcissa and Malfoy holding hands under the library desks, I am ashamed at her improper behaviour, yet I couldn't bring myself to punish her for it, she looked far too happy._

_Andromeda_

_Bella_

_Lucius HELD my hand today! It was amazing. His hands are so soft and warm. His nails are perfectly manicured. Please don't tell mother and father about it, I know I shouldn't have but he's so perfect I couldn't help myself._

_Cissa_

**December**

When Andromeda and Narcissa returned home for the Yule holidays their sister was waiting for them. Bellatrix frowned at the both of them and ordered them into the library. She cornered Narcissa first, "Just what do you think you are doing? Mother and father have worked very hard to arrange your bonding, you mustn't ruin it all by being improper."

Narcissa stared down at her shoes, "Yes Bella."

"Isn't it time you grew up and referred to me properly? You aren't six anymore Narcissa, you must speak as an adult now."

"Yes Bellatrix."

"Good, and don't you dare so much as touch Malfoy until after February. You'll ruin the contract if you aren't careful. Now leave, and be grateful that I haven't informed mother and father of your misconduct!"

When Narcissa was gone, Andromeda spoke, "Did you wish to speak with me as well sister?"

Bellatrix snarled, "What are you doing getting all cozy with that mudblood for?"

"I'm not, I have to work with him for my project."

"Your project does not require you to learn the beasts customs!"

"It's not my fault!"

"What do you mean not your fault? You're consorting with animals!" Bellatrix flicked her wand out, and Andromeda rose steadily into the air.

"Only for the project! It's only natural, being forced to spend time with him, that I'd learn a few things."

Bellatrix wrapped her hand around Andromeda's throat and began to squeeze, "You referred to the filth as a "muggleborn" in your last letter."

Andromeda choked and spluttered "Aaghh- an hon… honest mis- mistaghkkkk."

Bellatrix dropped her to the floor, "There's nothing honest about it. Correct your behaviour at once, or I will be forced to inform mother and father, they won't be near as merciful as I was."

"Yes, of course Bellatrix. Thank you."

* * *

**January**

Bellatrix did not receive a letter from Andromeda in January, however Narcissa dutifully informed her anyway.

_Bellatrix_

_Andromeda was with that mudblood again today, they weren't even in the library working, just walking through the corridors laughing together. Is she a bloodtraitor now? Am I still allowed to talk to her? Lucius told me that I was beautiful today, he's so romantic._

_Narcissa_

**February**

Bellatrix and Rodolphus were bonded quietly in the middle of February. Narcissa took a day away from classes to attend, and though she received an invitation, Andromeda didn't go. Instead she had sat alone in an empty classroom, contemplating her family.

'Mother and father always told me that muggles were hideous monsters, murderers that were jealous of our magic, but Tonks isn't like that. He's kind and compassionate, and sometimes he can even be humorous.

'Maybe he's different because he has magic… but his parent's sound like nice people. Besides, mother and father told me that muggleborns were stupid trolls, that they'd do nothing but hurt me. Tonks wouldn't hurt me, he's nice. When he saw the bruises Bellatrix left around my throat he actually hugged me and helped me to heal them.

'Mother and father could be mistaken, maybe when they were children things were different. They were born just before that big war that Ted talks about, the one his father was in. But that doesn't explain why they told me that muggles beat their children with sticks. Or why they told me that muggles would hate us if they knew we had magic. They always said that muggles were murderers.

'They've gotten it backwards. We're the murderers, Bellatrix joined that madman, and is now going out hunting muggles and killing them. Here we've been raised to hate muggles because they don't have magic. And well, my parents may not beat me with sticks, but Bellatrix strangled me, and Aunt Walburga nearly killed Sirius after he was sorted to Gryffindor.

'Everything they've taught me about muggles is a lie, a lie painted from a portrait of themselves. My parents… they're the monsters.'

* * *

**March**

_Bellatrix_

_I saw Andromeda holding hands with that mudblood today. I think they're courting. Do you think we should tell mother and father? It's so disgusting, maybe he's slipped a potion in her drink! She can't have become a mugglelover, she's better than that, isn't she? _

_Narcissa_

Bellatrix crumpled the letter, no, Andromeda was not better than that, not anymore. It was certainly time that their parents were informed. Bellatrix shook at the thought of having to be the bearer of bad news. She wondered how long her father would hold the cruciatus this time. Bellatrix had tried so hard to do her duty as the eldest, so hard to keep her younger sisters in line, Andromeda had once held promise to be one of the greatest Black daughters in history, she had been smart and cunning, well versed in politics, stunningly beautiful. There was a time that Bellatrix had been jealous of her sister, but not now. Andromeda had fallen into disgrace, and Bellatrix vowed to be the one to kill her. The Dark Lord, surely he would grant her such a mercy, she had been good to him.

**April**

_Bellatrix_

_I caught them kissing in an alcove today. Has Aunt Walburga heard yet? Surely they'll have to burn her from the tree now. Lucius and I went on our second date last weekend, I let him hold my hand, and he bought me a box of Honeydukes finest chocolate._

_Narcissa_

**May**

The exams were over, Andromeda had graduated, Hogwarts had been let out for the summer, the train was nearing King's Cross station. Andromeda was pale as a sheet, in just a few short minutes, she would be standing on the same platform as her family. Ted grabbed her hand, rubbing small circles on the back of it with his thumb, "It's okay. I'm sure they'll leave you alone."

Andromeda bit back her retort, of course they wouldn't leave her alone. She was a blood traitor, a disgrace to the family, she'd likely been burnt off the tapestry already, and good riddance. She was proud to have defied her family, her evil monstrous family.

Yet the moment her foot lowered onto the platform she had to dodge a curse, she glanced in the direction of its origin and saw three black robed figures, suddenly, the platform was awash in spellfire. She grasped Ted's hand, and with a sharp turn, they landed at the seaside. The attack on the platform was the first Death Eater attack against other wizards, the war had begun.


End file.
